ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Galactus
Before becoming Galactus, the famed "Devourer of Worlds" in the Universe he was an ordinary being named Galan from a previous universe who survived the explosion that brought the current dimension in to existence. His exposure to the energy gave him near omnipotent powers and a need to feed on the core of planets and other universal sources to survive. He has appointed a number of beings and entities as his Heralds such the Silver Surfer, Terran the tamer and fire lord, imbuing them with his own Power Cosmic. Galactus attempted to fed on Earth's core many times but was stopped by its heroes and other universal groups. He replaces Thanos as the main antagonist of the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fear Rays': Galactus can generate "fear rays" from space on psychic frequencies, rendering a targeted population permanently insane within hours. Galactus' modules can release flesh-eating viruses capable of devouring organic life on a planetary scale within hours; the modules can also penetrate a planet’s core and tap its thermal power, transferring it to Galactus' main body. *'God-like Strength': Galactus possesses an astronomical amount of super strength. *'God-like Stamina': Galactus can partake in physical strenuous action, like battles, for an undefined period of time. *'God-like Speed': Despite his size, Galactus can move at speeds that greatly surpass the speed of light. *'Invulnerability': Galactus is immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins, and, he is nearly impenetrable towards almost every force (however he became a zombie in Marvel Zombies). *'Levitation': Galactus can traverse or glide through the air using sheer willpower. *'Size-Alteration': Galactus can manipulate his size, density, mass and ratio at will, allowing him to reshape his body to any physique type he wishes. In fact, being a force of nature, and not a purely physical entity, every sentient race across the universe sees Galactus in a different form. *'Molecular Restructuring': Galactus can manipulate, reshape and rearrange the molecular complexions of any organism, allowing him to rebuild or redesign things internally. *'Matter Transmutation': Being a cosmic being, Galactus can control matter in any object which allows him to turn something tangible like lead, into something intangible like water. *'Cosmic Teleportation': Galactus can make himself, other people, and obejcts appear anywhere in the entire universe that he wishes with a mere thought He has even teleported an entire galaxy. *'Cosmic Force-Fields': Galactus can erect near-impenetrable energy shields. *'Cosmic Energy Projection': Galactus can project supremely powerful energy emissions with incalculable concussive force.10 *'Interdimensional & Intradimensional Portals': He can create wormholes between dimensions and within dimensions. *'Cosmic Telepathy': Ability to read or communicate with other minds across universal distances. *'Cosmic Telekinesis': Ability to move virtually unlimited amounts of mass through mental concentration. *'Cosmic Awareness': Galactus can sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. *'Resurrection': He can raise the dead. This ability also allows him to raise himself from death. *'Creation': Galactus can create complex, sentient, biological or bio-technical life-forms from nothing. *'Soul Control and Manipulation': Galactus can control and manipulate the souls and spirits of living beings at will. He uses this power to alter the memories and emotions of others. *'Recreation': Being a cosmic being, Galactus can create an entire Solar System, including populations, the planets, etc. in every detail. *'Power/Ability Bestowal': Galactus' heralds, whom he has endowed with a minuscule fraction of his cosmic power, are able to manipulate matter and energy in ways that are far beyond human comprehension. *'Vitakinesis': Galactus is able to heal himself and others from all physical wounds although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. Gallery Trivia *After Thanos' defeat, Galactus takes his place as the new main antagonist of the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Neutral Category:Armor Users